


Кот и сердце

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Одним тёплым весеннем утром





	Кот и сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten 2017, ориджинал.

Одним тёплым весеннем утром...  
На дворе стоял май-месяц. Город уже давно ожил от зимы, окрасившись разноцветными палатками приезжих купцов и яркими штандартами с гербом королевства, оповещающих горожан о приближении Дня Весеннего Ловца. На полях уже вовсю работали крестьяне, старательно высаживая и удобряя свежие посадки, а центр города пестрел неугомонными детскими криками и песнями местных музыкантов-самоучек.  
Южные ворота, что вели прямиком к центру города, были как никогда полны стражи и приезжих купцов. На площадь въехал очередной торговец, но его обоз сильно отличался от всех остальных. Как минимум, в глаза падало то, что на нём не было герба королевства, а это значило, что это явно заморский купец, кои были редкими гостями в столь малых городах. Обычная четырёхколёсная телега была запряжена парой вороных лошадей, обоз был покрыт мешковиной, а вожжи держала фигура, облачённая в длинный плащ и в широкополой шляпе на голове.  
К торговцу тут же побежали дети со всех сторон, обступая повозку и мешая движению. Несколько любопытных граждан так же осмелились подойти поближе к странному купцу. При близком рассмотрении можно было разглядеть странную надпись сбоку телеги, что в отдалении была незаметна. «Love and Happy» — гласила надпись, сделанная необычным почерком и очень красивыми чернилами, которые переливались на дневном свету. Телега медленно доехала по центра площади и остановилась. Фигура в плаще неспешно подошла к краю обоза и одним движением распахнула край ткани, скрывавший то, что лежало под ним.  
Такого наплыва гостей город ещё не знал никогда. Торговцы и бароны, крестьяне и рыцари, лорды и леди — все спешили попасть к этому странному торговцу. Он продавал товар, доселе невиданный никогда и ни кем. Каждый хотел урвать свой кусочек того, что продавал этот приезжий странник. Его прозвали «торговцем счастья», хотя оно у каждого было своё. Цена за товар была очень большой, но от покупателей не было отбоя.  
Постепенно город стих. На площади становилось всё меньше народу, путники всё реже заглядывали за центральные ворота, предпочитая объезжать сей город. Постепенно толпа перед телегой редела, пока не остался всего один потенциальный покупатель.  
Каждый день он приходил к этой повозке и смотрел. Нет, он не выбирал, он даже не лелеял о приобретении заветного товара, хотя теперь даже он мог себе его позволить. Он просто рассматривал его, переходя взглядом с одного лота на другой  
В тот вечер было именно так. Вновь тот же незнакомец на всё том же заклятом месте, рассматривал товар, что некогда был дороже всего для остальных. Неспешно сзади подошёл большой чёрный кот. Он одним прыжком взобрался на дощатую стенку повозки и стал внимательно рассматривать товар. В этом городе его все знали, он был желанным гостем в любом доме, только вот он редко к кому приходил на ужин. Звали его Кот.  
— Можно? — спросил Кот.  
— Почему бы и нет. Бери. — ответил незнакомец.  
Кот взял одно из кучи. Тёплое. Наверное, совсем недавно был привоз. Странный торговец частенько покидал свой обоз, а потом возвращался с новой порцией товара. Хотя цена на такой товар уже совсем упала. Нет, не избыток. Просто он вдруг оказался никому не нужным.  
Кот положил его в сумку, достал несколько монет и протянул большому мужчине, который был продавцом. Продавец был, а глаз у него не было.  
— А почему ты не берёшь? — уже на полпути от лавки, бросил через плечо Кот.  
— А зачем мне два? — ответил незнакомец.  
Кот вздохнул.  
— Тогда желать удачи вам не буду. Она вам не поможет. — бросил он почти не слышно. — Но пожелайте удачи мне...  
Незнакомец исчез так же, как и появился. Так же бесследно и незаметно исчез продавец, оставив только старую телегу, которая хранила некогда бесценный товар, которым сейчас даже воры брезгуют. Площадь опустела и только эта телега говорила о том, что здесь раньше людей было больше, чем никого.

Одним дождливым летним вечером...  
В дверь постучали. Секунду спустя послышался скрип половиц и легкий босой шаг в сторону выхода из жилища.  
— Добрый вечер, мисс. — произнёс визитёр, когда дверь открылась. — Будьте добры, позовите пожалуйста...  
Юная девица, одетая в белую ночнушку, не дослушала. Она быстро кивнула и скрылась в дверях дальней комнаты. Немного погодя, от туда вышла девушка, явно старше первой, но и в матери ей не годящиеся. Она подошла к дверям и облокотилась на дверной косяк, попутно вытирая руки о давно выцветший фартук.  
— И какая нелёгкая тебя принесла на этот раз? — спросила девица, даже неудосужив гостя улыбки.  
— Я... Это... Принёс тебе... — с лёгким смущением, гость протянул девушке свёрток, в который были аккуратно уложены три ряда васильков.  
— Что?! — девушка яростно одёрнула руки от фартука и отошла на шаг от двери. — И ты смеешь приходить ко мне с этим?! Да как у тебя только наглости хватило?!  
Девушка с силой выдернула свёрток из рук незнакомца и бросила ему в лицо. Гость слегка втянул голову, прикрываясь рукой. Однако он даже не испугался такого поведения. Видимо, это было не в первой.  
— Я же со всей душой, мисс... — только и успел он сказать, перед тем как входная дверь с шумом закрылась прямо перед его носом.  
Незнакомец простоял так несколько секунды, устало выдохнул и стал собирать цветы, которые убивал безжалостный дождь. На нём была лишь кожаная рубаха, да штаны из мешковины, даже головного убора не было. Да и давно уже одежда была промокшей, о чём свидетельствовала дрожь по всему телу мужчины.  
Да, это был мужчина, уже далеко за двадцать и, скорей всего, уже на отметки в тридцать, лет. Невысокого роста, слегка худощавого телосложения. Одет он был явно не по погоде, а его волосы свисали кольями, только прибавляя печальных красок в эту картину. Собрав все цветы до единого, он всё так же аккуратно упаковал их в бумагу, которая уже давно потеряла все свои свойства, и неспешным шагом побрёл прочь от злополучного дома. Да, здесь ему были не рады. Никогда.  
Дверь на первом этаже отворилась и из неё выглянул коренастый мужичёк с усами. Сверкнув почти лысой головой в лучах света комнаты, он медленно оглядел всю площадь.  
— Эй! Да-да, ты, в рубахе!  
Незнакомец медленно поднял голову и почти мгновенно нашёл источник звука.  
— Что вы хотели, сэр? — почти криком спросил парень, пытаюсь перекричать шум дождя.  
— Заходи ко мне. Я видел, что случилось. Заходи, хоть накормлю, да элем угощу. Негоже в такую погоду по улицам шастать. Ещё стража за вора примет, тогда точно бед не обёрешься.  
Мужчина удивлённо посмотрел на хозяина таверны, но всё же не стал перечить и покорно направился ко входу в питейное заведение.  
Дверь таверны со скрипом закрылась. Мужчина отряхнул голову и, подождав пару секунд, пока вода не перестанет капать с его одежды, направился в глубь заведения. Трактирщик осмотрел его с ног до головы, с сожалением покачал головой и удалился на кухню. Незнакомец стал робко осматривать помещение из-под волос, с которых всё ещё стекали капли бывшего дождя.  
Таверна была ему хорошо знакома, хоть он и был здесь не частым гостем. Однажды он даже здесь работал, наверное, с тех пор трактирщик раз-раз, да и подкормит беднягу местными харчами. В дальнем углу спал пьяница, облокотившись на стол и положив под голову кружку из-под эля. У камина мирно спал кот, свернувшись клубочком и греясь теплом уже остывающих углей.  
Мужчина с лысиной вынес поднос, на котором стояла плошка с чем-то вкусно пахнущим  
Незнакомец взял поднос и направился к столу. Расставив всё это нехитрое кушанье, он протёр ещё мокрым рукавом ложку и зачерпнул горячий бульон. Это была добротная уха.  
— Доброго вечера, сударь. — неожиданно прозвучало со стороны.  
Незнакомец снова утопил ложку в бульоне и зачерпнул, прихватив небольшую щучью голову.  
— Доброго вам вечера сударь. — снова прозвучал этот голос. — Не угостите ли бедного странника своим ужином?  
— Пожалуйста... — пробормотал мужчина.  
— Премногоблагодарен. — зазвучало в воздухе и щучья голова в миг слетела с ложки на пол.  
Парень медленно поднял голову посмотрел на пол. Бесчувственным взором он смотрел, как кот мерно грызёт рыбу и даже причмокивает от удовольствия.  
— Всегда любил здешнюю уху. Она пустая, но в тоже время полна вкуса. — Кот ехидно улыбнулся и облизнул лапу. — Что вы здесь потеряли в столь поздний час?  
Мужчина внимательно смотрел в глаза Коту. И лишь звук упавшей ложки вывел его из этого состояния. Он нагнулся, поднял её и стал мерно хлебать уже почти остывшую уху.  
— Надежду... Я потерял сегодня... надежду... — с последними словами незнакомец положил прибор в миску и потянулся к кружке. — А что здесь потерял ты?  
— Я? — Кот удивился, но виду не подал. — Я здесь потерял город. Когда-то здесь был прекрасный город. Здесь росли чудесные цветы, а на полях было всегда полно пшеницы. А сейчас там живёт лишь ветер и дождь.  
— Город? Не помню, чтоб на этом месте стояло что-то, окромя нашего города. Вот сколько себя помню — всегда был только этот.  
Кот изобразил улыбку, но она быстро сменилась печальным взглядом. Он встал и направился к камину.  
— Ничего ты не понял... Но ты потерял больше чем я...

Одним ярким осенним днём...  
На центральной площади уже ставили эшафот. В обычные дни он всегда тут был, напоминая людям, что будет с теми кто преступит черту закона. Раньше на этом месте была та самая телега странного торговца, но совсем недавно её убрали, решив, что более она без надобности городу. Толпа зевак уже стала окружать сооружение для казни, предвещая очередную кровавую, или не очень, расправу.  
К помосту подъехала повозка в сопровождении двух рыцарей на белых конях, в латах, с мечами и штандартами с гербом королевства. Сдёрнув серую ткань, что покрывала весь обоз, один из рыцарей спешился с лошади и стал открывать большой замок на клетке, которая всё это время скрывалась под куском материи.  
Человек в ярком костюме спрыгнул с телеги и неспешно стал подниматься на кровавую сцену. За ним так же неспешно вели всех четверых осужденных.  
— Леди и мессиры, а также весь честной люд! — громогласно объявил незнакомец в костюме. — Во имя свободы наших граждан, а так же всего нашего королевства, именем короля, я приговариваю этих арестантов к смертной казни! Они совершили самое тяжкое преступление и должны за него расплатится...  
Гомон среди крестьян уже давно стих, все слушали приговор с замиранием сердца. Многие с сочувствием смотрели на осуждённых, другие же — с презрением. Но ни один не желал оказаться сейчас на их месте.  
— ... выбрать меру наказания и приговорить к смертной казни через отрубание головы! — закончил чтение приговора ряженый. Один из рыцарей подошёл к девушке, поднял её за верёвку, что связывала ей руки, и легким толчком направил в сторону плахи.  
Дойдя до места казни, рыцарь силой загнул девушку и приложил её голову к большому пню, который и служил местом расправы.  
Девушка едва вздохнула и сразу поморщилась. В нос ударил запах тухлой крови и мёртвых душ. На эшафот взобрался крупный мужчина в чёрном кожаном фартуке и с красной маской во всю голову. В руках он держал огромную секиру. Уже почти дойдя до осуждённой, его останови рыцарь.  
— Позволь, я сам это сделаю. — прозвучало из-под забрала шлема. Палач несколько смутился, однако кроткий кивок головы глашатая не заставил себя долго думать и он передал оружие смерти рыцарю.  
Девушка, всё это время почти спокойно ждущая своей скорой смерти, удивлённо посмотрела на рыцаря. Несколько секунд растянулись в минуты во время этого взгляда. Её глаза налились слезами. Она тут же отвернула голову в противоположную сторону и громко зарыдала.  
Лысый коренастый мужичёк стоял в проходе в местную таверну и неспешно протирал бокал своим фартуком. С грацией хищника, из таверну вышел чёрный кот и, запрыгнув на подоконник, и немигающим взором уставился на место действия казни.  
Со всех сторон то и дело слышались обрывки фраз, явно повторяющие преступление и меру наказания. «И это всё из-за такого пустяка? Да не может этого быть!», «Не уж-то и впрямь головушку отрубят? Матерь божья...», «Она призналась этому лорду?! Не удивительно, что её казнят. Почитай, своровать такой товар ещё хуже, чем убийство короля...».  
Центр площади был почти забит людьми. А в центре всей этой толпы стоял помост, на котором возвышался рыцарь с секирой в руках и девушка, что стояла на коленях и рыдала.  
— Смотрите, матушка, ей сейчас отрубят голову! — закричал соседский мальчишка. — Вот потеха-то будет!  
— Сегодня пятница... А значит снова будет это... — изрёк трактирщик, вытирая руки о фартук.  
— Разве в этом прелесть казни? — удивился Кот.  
— Не вижу смысла в пьяной драке из-за бабы, а в казни всегда есть суть. — ответил мужичок. — Хотя это и кражей-то назвать нельзя...  
— Эль всегда в цене, не то что справедливость. — сказал кот и вздохнул.  
— Только вот... — начал было трактирщик.  
— ... когда последний раз жертва кражи казнила вора сама, верно? — закончил Кот под звуки рубящей секиры.

  
Одним тёплым весенним утром...  
Дверь в трактир открылась и на улицу вышел коренастый мужичок в фартуке, поглаживая свою почти лысую голову. В руках он держал метлу, которой выметал мусор из таверны. Следом за ним вышел чёрный кот, отряхиваясь по пути от пыли. Один прыжок и он уже на лавочке, что почти успела высохнуть под лучами весеннего солнца. Трактирщик домёл мусор до угла дома, вернулся ко входу, но на секунду задержался в дверях.  
— Уже год прошёл. Ты думаешь, ещё есть шанс? — неожиданно спросил мужичок.  
— Шанс есть всегда. Главное не упустить его. — Кот немигающим взором смотрел на центр площади, где разбирали сцену для смерти. — Шанс есть даже у мёртвых. Только они о нём не знают.  
Тавернщик попытался изобразить некое подобие улыбки, но вид полностью сосредоточенного кота не позволил ему это сделать.  
— Когда? — спросил он, почти закрыв дверь изнутри.  
— Сегодня. Пора. — устало выдохнул Кот, спрыгнул и побежал прочь от того места, которое ему было домом весь этот год.  
На краю города, у самых северных ворот, стояла телега. Недалеко паслась гнедая лошадь, привязанная поводьями к деревянному столбу. Из обоза послышалось недовольное кряхтение, а после, скинув с себя кусок холщёвой ткани, от туда вылез мужчина. Он был одет в кожаную рубаху и с ногами на босу ногу. Длинные волосы кольями свисали с его головы. Встряхнув головой, дабы сбросить нависшую сонливость и убрать за спину непослушные патлы, мужчина спустился с телеги.  
Неожиданно скакун перевёл взор в сторону дороги и смотрел немыми глазами, не смея даже отвернуться. Мужчина увидел беспокойство своего друга и тоже повернул голову в сторону, куда смотрела лошадь. Из утреннего тумана, словно из чрева дыма и огня, аккурат посреди дороги показалась тёмная фигура. Силуэт неспешно бежал в сторону выхода из города. Однако его размеры говорили об одном — это лишь животное. Это всего лишь кот.  
— Доброго утра вам, сударь. — поприветствовал незнакомца Кот и, оббежав повозку, запрыгнул в неё. — Как я вижу, всё уже готово?  
— И тебе весеннего утреца, Кот. — спокойным тоном сказал юноша. — Да, последние часы уже прошли, пора и в путь.  
Кот хитро прищурил глаза, с силой втянул в себя воздух и так же громко выдохнул его.  
— Так тому и быть. Как вижу я, ты ничуть не уступил своим стремлениям.  
— Ничуть. И даже не стыдясь себя скажу, что в этом есть своя... — мужчина задумчиво взглянул вверх. — Своя романтика...  
— Не уж-то ты совсем потерял веру в себя? — Кот медленно побрёл вдоль повозки. — Кому ты продал свои клыки?  
— Клыки? — удивился неожиданному вопросу незнакомец.  
— Да, ты же должен чем-то вгрызаться в жизнь. — Кот закончил фразу и, нащупав то, что искал, уселся рядом с этим местом. — Однако ты так и не выкинул его. Тем более — даже и не украл. Зачем тебе такой груз сейчас?  
— Это моя ноша и только мне она подвластна. Да, сил хватит для войны, но не для того, чтобы выкинуть такое...  
Кот удивлённо взглянул на юношу, медленно посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Давай тогда я. Я должен отплатить тебе за доброту. Меня за воровство уж точно не казнят.  
— Ты? Разве, не должно это быть иначе?.. — заикаясь спросил незнакомец.  
— А в чём суть изменится? — Кот приподнял уголки губ и сдёрнул ткань, скрывающая то, что он учуял. — Ты и так уже давно стал вором.  
Мужчина немного озадаченно посмотрел на кота, махнул рукой и отдал ему маленькую коробочку, из под крышки которой шёл пар. Кот не осмелился открыть крышку, ведь он прекрасно знал, что там было.  
Юноша запряг лошадь и накинул на себя кусок холщёвой ткани.  
— Тогда прощай, мой друг. — незнакомец уселся на место кучера, взял вожжи и последний раз посмотрел на Кота. — Уж не свидимся больше.  
— Доброй дороги, незнакомец. И пусть вернешься ты сюда за тем, что здесь оставишь на хранение. — с этими словами Кот взял маленькую коробочку и лёгкой походкой направился прочь от ворот.  
В дверь постучали. Послышались быстрые шаги по скрипучей лестнице со второго этажа. Дверь открыла маленькая девочка.  
— Сёстра, тут кто-то оставил корзинку! Я её в дом занесу, хорошо? — послышался писклявый голос. Из спальни второго этажа вышла девушка и, повторив симфонию скрипа, спустилась вниз.  
— Иди к себе, дитя. Я сама разберусь.  
Юная леди удивлённо пожала плечами и поспешила в свою комнату. Девушка, скорее даже женщина, взяла корзину и поставила её на обеденный стол, что украшал центр комнаты. Она долго не решалась сдёрнуть платок, что скрывал содержимое от глаз.  
— Ты же знаешь, что там.  
От неожиданности, девушка обронила чашу, что стояла у самого края стола. Осколки разлетелись громкой трелью по всему полу. В дальнем углу, где стояла печка, была тёмная фигура с яркими изумрудными глазами.  
— Ты меня напугал!.. — девушка облегчённо вздохнула. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Ты и это знаешь. — Кот привстал и потянулся. — Я просто проверял, хватит ли тебе сил.  
— Не твоё это дело! — почти закричала девушка.  
— Пусть будет так, не против. Но ты глупа, вот этого мне не исправить. — Кот прошёлся вдоль стены по направлению к выходу.  
— Разве так обращаются с леди?! — удивилась девушка, одновременно злясь на не лестные слова.  
— Так я обращаюсь с глупцами. И ты одна из них. Можешь больше не слушать, не скажу. — Кот приоткрыл входную дверь, слегка толкнув её. Прохладный воздух взъерошил его шерсть. — Мне пора, миледи. Прощайте.  
— Стой! — девушка бросилась к двери. — Что там?  
— Что стоит больше жизни... — донеслось с улицы. Девушка выбежала на площадь, но чёрного кота уже и след простыл.  
С тех пор Кота никто не видел. Но та девушка, нет, уже как женщина, по прежнему хранит его последний дар. Тот маленький комочек багрового цвета, который в тот раз лежал в корзине, в ложбинке мартовского снега.  
Такое тёплое и хрупкое, оно верит в любовь и бьётся в ритме жизни. Сердце.


End file.
